Character Approval/Reagan Danehower
Avocado ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Reagan was born into a noble family. Her mother was, like Reagen, born a noble into a famous noble family. Her father, on the other hand, had parents who were a "bad match". Reagan's parents met each other in their 5th year of Foxfire and fell in love with each other. Elara, Reagan's mother, hoped for Viktor, Reagan's father, to be on her match list, yet she was doubtful because Viktor's parents were a bad match. When Elara got her first match list she found Viktor Danehower in the 22nd spot on her list. She jumped for joy and ran straight to Viktor. They got married soon after they graduated from Foxfire. Elara manifested as a Guster and Viktor as a Psionipath. The day Reagan manifested was a terrible day. She was out shopping with friends in Atlantis, to buy gifts for her Level 3 midterms, when she suddenly started to burn everything she touched. The bags in her hands went up in flames leaving only ashes on the ground. Her friends screamed in terror, running away from the confused Reagan. Tears streamed down Reagan's face as she light leaped back to her house. Viktor and Elara comforted their only child and had her practice her new ability. She was now a Pyrokinetic. The old forbidden ability. The one that was shamed upon. Now, as a 15-year-old prodigy in the Lost Cities, Reagan is very popular at school and has many friends. Many boys have crushes on her, but she pushes them away. She is currently a Level 4 at Foxfire and is a decent student, not great, nor terrible. Reagan is sometimes shamed upon because she is a Pyrokinetic. Most of the time she is accepted as a Pyrokinetic because of her looks and charm. She is still getting used to her ability as a Pyrokinetic and her friends support her. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Reagan is your typical mean girl. She has many friends who she treats horribly. She judges people for the way they look, not their real personality. Reagan pushes many people away who are "unworthy" and the people she doesn't push away practically are obsessed with her. Reagan is arrogant and sassy on the surface, but really she is just lonely. She feels like everyone hates her, so she decides to take on the "popular girl" role and manipulates people to like her. Reagan thinks that her friends are fake and she hasn't been able to find one she can trust. The one friend she did have, Liz, got sent to Exillium in her first year of Foxfire. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Reagan has wavy blonde hair that falls just below shoulder length. The model I have in mind is Ruby Rose Turner, but she has aquamarine blue eyes. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Reagan is good at manipulating people into being her friend. She is also very good at using her skills like telekinesis and underwater breathing. She learned how to manage her skills from her cousin, who is a Talentless and relies on his skills. Reagan's dream is to become a Councillor, but she knows that is probably not going to happen, so her second choice is to become an Emissary. She is not very good at controlling her Pyrokinesis. Reagan tries very hard to keep the fire inside her under control, but sometimes it is just too much to handle. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want others to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved